


Unsatisfied

by Tasyfa



Series: A Scattered Handful [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Lost Decade (Roswell New Mexico), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Nothing - or rather, no one - Alex tries, hits quite the right notes.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: A Scattered Handful [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527596
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/gifts).



> Written for the "six sentence fic" meme on Tumblr, with the first sentence kindly provided by aewriting (ergo, gifted to you!).  
> ~ Tas

He'd tried, with other guys. DADT restrictions made it more difficult, of course; stealthy and silent, swift, next to no aftercare. Encounters that left Alex physically satisfied, more or less, but still craving touch. In fact, sometimes the ache was worse than before he'd indulged, and eventually he stopped engaging in that kind of clandestine tryst at all; the payoff wasn't worth the risk. 

But this, here; this forbidden weekend with a man he'd met the last time he'd passed through this city; this should have worked. It should have been _good_. 

He smoked a cigarette after, the smoke drifting upwards from the balcony, barely visible in the deepening evening, and reflected on whether Michael Guerin had ruined him forever.


End file.
